


Midnight Cafe

by WilliamMothMan



Series: B r o k e n [1]
Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamMothMan/pseuds/WilliamMothMan
Summary: When young Victor goes looking for a job at the age of 16 to avoid his parents, will he succeed? That was answered when he got a job at a cafe downtown, named Midnight Cafe, which he started working at to earn some money for himself, but slowly, the truth began to be revealed to him..
Relationships: Male omega/male alpha, Omega/Alpha - Relationship, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: B r o k e n [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144277





	Midnight Cafe

It was always bad at home. The constant arguing from his parents, the useless homework that he got, it was like it was all childs play. He couldn't handle it. It all went to shit, he could pass his classes easily, why have him in classes at all?! That wasn't even the worse part, the constant bickering from his parents made it hard to study and focus, why couldn't they just shut the fuck up, but at the end of the day, one of them would try and apologize, the other would stay mad at their partner. It was always my 'mother' forgiving my father, and I couldn't stand it, he did nothing wrong, so why the hell should he apologize?!

"Don't get yourself so worked up Victor, just focus on school.."  
Victor said, he said this to himself almost daily since he had so much on his mind, he practically was talking to himself at this point. He heard a car engine start up from outside, jumping up to see, it was is mom, probably going out to go get groceries. To many people, this was normal, but to Victor, this was terrifying. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as he heard his door open, and close, in came his father, a 39 year old man, to first see, he came off as nice, but to Victor, he was nothing but a rapist and a abusive father.

'My little Victor~.. Mind giving your father his daily requested gift?~"  
He said this all with a smirk on his face and a playful voice, damn it he was childish, Victor hated it, stepped back as his father stepped closer to him

"D-Dad... I can't, my ass hurts.. and I just don't want to.."  
Victor said, he was getting close to a wall, and he knew he would be trapped then, so he decided the best way was to try and run to the door, open it, then get out. He took a second before springing into action, avoiding his father as he tried to grab him, he had hope. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, opening the door, having a second of freedom, before he was pulled back by his father, now pinned on the ground. His father had already been naked when he came in, like he was ready, so nothing stopped his girthy an big cock from pressing against Victor. The man grabbed victors arms and pinned them down, using only one of his hands to undo the boys pants, and pulled them down along with his underwear. Victor was crying at this point. This happened everyday, all day, and he couldn't tell his mom because that would devastate him. Victors cock was still soft, and would be moving like a worm due to the squirming Victor was doing, before he was soon punched in the gut by his father, and stopped, letting out a muffled scream.

"Stop moving, bitch."  
His father said with a cold look in his eyes, when would this stop, when would it all end for Victor, it happens way to often, and he just sits there and takes it. Victor sat there as his old man pulled his legs up, and with no lube what so ever, just shoved his cock inside Victors tight little hole, as Victor screamed again, as he was crying, he could hear his dad say something, something dumb, but one word he could understand was 'bleeding' as his eyes shot open, he heard him say it again

"Your bleeding my boy~ From your tight little pussy~"

His father was sick, but he had no time to think, as he was getting thrusted in and out of his ass, crying and trying his best to scream, but no matter how much he did it, his father always wouldn't stop.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

About an hour and a half later, they were still fucking, and Victor laid there on hi back, being fucked by the one who got his mom pregnant

"Take it like a good little fucking omega~"

He heard his father say, before he heard the squirt, and then the feeling of his hot cum release inside of him, as his dad fell limpless onto Victor, he had knotted him, and he was exhausted, so he couldn't go anywhere, but he raised his body back up, snatching victors hair, and whispering in his ear

"Your my little slut, and you always will be. Fuck your mom, he has a pussy that I can't destroy, but you on the other hand, I destroyed yours a long time ago, and I'll make sure it stays that way~"

Victor listened to his dad, and started crying again, there had to be a way out of this hell hole, there just has to be. Maybe buying an apartment, or staying with a friend, or something else, something where he could make his own money, not something, but rather some place..

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Thanks for reading. Do not attempt any actions in the story, or it could result in bad consequences.
> 
> Update Calendar  
> 2/6/21  
> 2/8/21  
> 2/10/21  
> etc...


End file.
